


Heidi the Picnicker

by Writefuck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writefuck/pseuds/Writefuck
Summary: Very old work. Original description: Gold is in a shitty mood, and then this girl makes it worse. It doesn't end well for her. Kinda dark. Minor, N/C





	Heidi the Picnicker

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on February 3, 2009 on adult-fanfiction.org. I am reposting here for posterity, without revisions and without re-reading it because I can't bear to look at it.

The following story contains the rape of an underage girl. While this stuff is perfectly fine in the realm of fantasy, doing it in the real world is just terrible. If such things offend you, or if you intend to repeat such things in real life, please do not read this work of fiction. You have been warned.

While going down route 9 in Gold version, I encountered a trainer who I found incredibly annoying for some reason. I was inspired to write a oneshot where she was raped. I honestly don't know why.

Since I've been asked, I probably won't add to this story, but if I get a bunch of reviews asking for more... who knows? I could be inspired again.

Oh, and Pokémon and all its related stuff is property of Nintendo. Or is it Creatures Inc? Fuck, I don't even know.

\---

Gold walked through the mountainous area connecting Route 9 with the power plant.

Life as a pokemon trainer had been going smoothly right up until about the point where he faced off with the Elite Four. After that, things went downhill. It wasn't that they had beaten him, and if that had been the case it wouldn't have been a big deal. Gold had lost before, although not to many trainers. Gold had actually stomped the Elite Four just as easily as any other collection of trainers. The problem was that nobody had seen it.

The useless-ass news crew didn't show up until the showdown between Lance and Gold had ended. As a result, the only footage they got was of Professor Oak and Lance congratulating him. They had decided this wasn't enough material for a story, and didn't bother to broadcast it. So the only people who even knew that Gold was the champion were Lance, Oak, Mary, and a handful of people who'd picked up rumors here and there.

Gold was not a vain person, so at first he wasn't mad at this. True, he had worked long and hard to become champion, and true, he'd nearly gotten himself killed a few times during his adventures. He wasn't expecting the whole world to revolve around him after he beat the Champion, but at least some kind of recognition would have been nice!

To add to Gold's overall annoyance, the Kanto gym leaders had been pushovers so far. He had heard that Misty was a challenge, and incredibly hot to boot, but when he arrived at Cerulean city, he had found the gym empty. So the next day he decided to visit Bill, the legendary researcher. Gold had walked all the way north to Cerulean cape, fighting through a literal horde of noob trainers along the way, only to arrive at Bill's house to find, not Bill, but Bill's grandfather. The old man had gone on about some long-tongued pokemon for about fifteen minutes before Gold finally gave up and left.

He had walked all the long way back to Cerulean city, arriving just as the sun set. Another day wasted. So the next day he decided to set out for the power plant. Maybe if he helped fix whatever was going on there, they could finally fix the magnet train. Then Gold could go home to Johto. He was getting tired of this stupid region.

Except it was getting dark, and the temperature was dropping. Gold was halfway to the plant, maybe, and it was beginning to look like he would be stuck spending a cold night in a tent in the middle of basically nowhere.

So, all in all, Gold was in a very crappy mood. This spelled bad news for any trainer who might decide to challenge him.

Heidi was what you would call a picnicker. She wandered around the semi-wilderness of Route 9, carrying a few pokemon mostly for the fun of it, and overall spent her free time just enjoying the wilderness. Earlier in the day she had defeated, not one, but two trainers. Both of them were noobs, although she didn't really know that. She was on something of an adrenaline high from her victories, and so when she spotted Gold approaching, she didn't stop to consider whether she could actually beat him or not.

To Heidi, Gold was just some young trainer, a little older than herself, but still a ways off from adulthood. He carried a full party of six pokeballs on his belt (Probably five Rattatas and a Pidgey, she thought) and had a look about him that suggested that A. he had a bunch of money on him, B. he was nervous being out in the middle of nowhere this late, and C. he was tired, way too tired to battle properly. Of course, Heidi was only right about the first one, but she didn't know that.

As Gold walked along the path through the semi-wilderness, he heard a rustling in the bushes to the right. Expecting another random wild pokemon, he immediately dropped his hand to the ball on his belt containing his Typhlosion. Then a human girl sprang in front of him, a trainer from the looks of the pokeball in her hand, and shouted, "Have you ever been on a picnic? It's fun!" As moronic a line as this was, it was clearly a challenge to a battle. Gold's last nerve began to grind.

The whole battle lasted roughly twelve seconds. Gold's Typhlosion defeated both of the girl's Skiplooms without even being touched, let alone hurt. If it had been a decent battle, Gold probably would have snapped right out of his bad mood, but after the pathetic excuse for a battle, the girl began to complain.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!"

With the battle clearly over, Gold returned his loyal pokemon to its ball, and examined his opponent. The girl was young, perhaps twelve or thirteen. She wore a green short-sleeved shirt with matching shorts and a matching hat with some obscure logo on it. The outfit was topped off with black hiking boots and calf-high socks. She had black shoulder-length hair that showed the signs of wind and dirt that most trainers' hair acquired after a few years in the wild. Gold also couldn't help but notice that, through her tight shirt, her nipples stood out clearly, tiny bumps on the smooth green.

"What do you mean you weren't ready?" Gold inquired, "You challenged me."

"You cheated!" the girl replied. This ground Gold's nerves even further. He had been accused of cheating a few times in the past, which was a ridiculous thing to suggest in the first place. There was no way to cheat in a fight between two trained monsters, except perhaps if a person used two pokemon at once. But Gold had played fair for the entire short battle, even if he had been a bit merciless.

"I defeated your skiplooms fair and square," Gold said.

"It's pronounced Skip-bloom," said the girl, incorrectly of course, "And they're the best pokemons ever!"

The general stupidity of the girl's statements was probably the most blood-boiling thing Gold had ever heard, even worse than that Silver guy whining about his pokemon being weaklings.

"Fine, think what you want," Gold said, beginning forward again. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll make it to the next pokemon center before it gets so dark that I can't see shit."

The girl, for reasons no sane person could ever understand, stood directly in Gold's path, arms outstretched. "I'm not letting you leave until I hear an apology!"

Gold was now standing less than four feet from the girl. He noted that he was at least six inches taller than her, and was quite certain that her young body couldn't do much to stop him.

"Look, girl-"

"Heidi."

"Heidi. I'm a very busy trainer. I want to get out of this godforsaken route before the moon sets. Will you please let me pass?"

"Ohhhhh!" Heidi said in mock-fear, "Big-bad trainer boy thinks he's more important than me!" At this line, Heidi shook an index finger at Gold, and did some kind of absurd move where she shook her hips back and forth. "Who do you think you are?"

By now Gold's nerves had been ground down to a fine powder, and so he began to yell. "LOOK! My name is Gold, and yes I know it's a weird name. I have defeated eleven gym leaders and the Elite Four. I am the reining champion of the Indigo League, and the youngest person to get that title since the great Red himself. I kicked your retarded ass fair and square and now all I want to do is MOVE ON. So will you please get out of my way?"

The girl paused, her head cocked very slightly to the side. Then she spoke up. "Liar! Nobody can beat Lance! He's the best pokemons trainer that's ever lived! Liar!" It was at this point that Gold snapped.

"AAAARRRGH!" he screamed, delivering a vicious punch to the side of the girl's head, sending her sprawling. Gold now stood over her, a terrifying figure in the setting sun's light. "Say it," he said. "I dare you. Call me a liar one more time. ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME!"

The girl quivered for a second or two, in a combination of fear and confusion. Then she slowly raised an accusing finger to Gold, stopping it mere inches from his face, and defiantly shouted, "Liar!"

There was a primitive part of Gold's brain that generally only took over during battles. It was the part that could make split-second decisions and rapid calculations in the small amount of time a person had to make decisions during pokemon battles. With Gold's rational side having been gone since the girl had insisted that "Skip-blooms are the best Pokemons!" it was this side of Gold that took over. He knew the proper course of action.

With one hand, he grabbed her raised arm, and yanked her sharply upward; at the same time he swung his other fist down to meet her head. The blow struck her in the right temple so hard it drew blood. With Heidi too dazed to resist, Gold reached down to the hem of her shirt, and pulled sharply. The fabric tore easily, with only the tattered remains clinging to the collar remaining around Heidi's neck. In the cool evening breeze, her nipples instantly stiffened, making her tiny soon-to-be-breasts seem larger than they were. Some part of Gold acknowledged that she was too young to have breasts, but in a little as a month or two they would certainly start coming in.

Heidi was too hazy to notice Gold using the shredded parts of her shirt to tie her arms behind her back, but she became chillingly aware of what was going on the instant Gold reached to pull down her shorts. She was immediately snapped back to awareness. It was exactly what her mother had feared most about her going out on her own to be a trainer. This man- no, this boy- was trying to rape her.

As Gold grasped the top of her shorts to drag them down to her ankles, Heidi's hands shot out and grasped his wrist with more force than she would have normally been capable of. She began to scream. "HEEEELLP! STOOOOPP! RAAAAPE!"

But Gold, having been a trainer for far longer than this girl, knew that her screaming was useless. The only people out here were trainers, and any trainer old enough to help the girl wouldn't be out this late. The only ones who would be around were Hikers, and a little-known tradition among that particular brand of Trainers involved the assault of female trainers who dared to go out after sundown. Anyone who could hear the girl screaming wouldn't be at all interested in helping her.

Still, the screaming was annoying.

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" Gold yelled, delivering a blow with each word. At this rate he was likely to beat the girl to death before he finished.

After the fourth blow, the girl's grip slackened. Gold pulled free of her grip, and ripped her shorts down to the area of her knees. The only thing separating him and his goal was a pair of white cotton panties, all but glowing in the evening light. Gold left them alone for the moment.

Gold tossed his bag off to the side, along with his hat and belt of pokeballs. He then noticed that the girl, uncooperative as ever, was making an attempt to crawl away, but her tied arms and the shorts around her knees made movement all-but impossible. He fixed her with a glare that could shatter brick, and said in a voice not entirely his own, "If you try to get away, I will beat you until you're unconscious, then fuck you 'til you're dead." The girl immediately stopped, and Gold wondered if she was even all the way conscious.

Gold removed his shoes, shorts, and jacket, leaving his shirt on, (it was cold, after all) and approached the girl. Heidi the picnicker. She was shivering, probably not only from the cold. Her not-quite-focused eyes were fixed on the boy's member, standing straight up and twitching in anticipation. The boy was of average length, six inches long, maybe seven, but to her it looked like it was at least a foot long and as big around as his fist had been. She had no experience with this short of thing, and had only the most basic knowledge that the massive limb standing between his legs was meant to go inside of the tiny slit between her own. She was terrified. It couldn't be done. He'd rip her in half from the crotch up.

She made another sort of squirming motion to get away, but stopped as the boy shouted "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Gold (or whatever dark part of Gold that was in control at the time) was tempted to hit the girl a few more time, to keep her from escaping, but decided he'd rather just get to the point. In one motion, Gold ripped away her panties and pulled her shorts down off her legs entirely.

Her virgin hole was exposed to the night, a tiny perfect slit with just the slightest hint of blonde prepubescent hair. Gold had only been with one other girl before, the gym leader Jasmine, as a reward for helping to heal her sick pokemon. But Gold was a quick learner and they had done it several times that day. While he was far from being an expert, Gold was far from a novice as well. And the part of Gold that was in control was far too primal for simple things like "experience" to make a difference.

With the girl lying on her back before him, Gold roughly grabber he knees and spread her legs, kneeling between them, his dick so close to her crotch that she could feel the heat radiating off from him. But before he could begin, the girl made a sort of whimpering whisper, "p-p-please, d-don't do this..." Gold decided that he was very tired of the girl's voice, so he leaned over her (his cock brushing the region of her belly button, leaving the tiniest bead of precum there) and tore the remaining collar from her neck. He then re-tied it as a gag. She'd still be able to make sound, but at least she wouldn't talk.

The girl now silenced, Gold returned to his previous position. He slowly inched his cock closer to her opening, noting her increased breathing that a perverted man might interpret as anticipation. Finally he reached his goal, pressing his piece against her entrance. To Heidi, it was like being jabbed by a red-hot iron, and he wasn't even inside yet.

At last, Gold put his back into it, and thrusted. The head of his cock slipped into her, reaching the limit it could go before encountering the hymen. Heidi was felt like she was being stretched to her very limit. Having no experience in the matter, she thought this was the extent of the experience. It wasn't the torturous horror she had been terrified of. Were she in a more rational state of mind, she could have seen how people enjoyed this under the right circumstances. But at that time, the only thoughts in her head were Oh god oh no on please oh god oh no...

With a triumphant feeling that deserved its own fanfare, Gold thrusted again. His dick tore past the hymen (Heidi let out a scream, her first from pain rather than fear) and plunged at least halfway into her no-longer-virgin pussy. The slightest bit of blood trickled out. Gold felt like laughing.

Gold pulled out some, which was even more painful to Heidi than the entrance, and thrusted again, this time going all the way in. His entire mass was wedged firmly inside of that tiny space between Heidi's legs. He was buried as deep as he could go. He was probably imagining it, but he could have sworn that he felt the tip brushing against her cervix. Heidi was incapable of thought at this point.

Gold began a slow rhythm. He wanted to go faster, to fuck her like a jackhammer tearing apart concrete, but her pussy was so tight, he could barely even move it around. It was like having his dick in a vise, and waves of pleasure flowed from the tip of his prick, down the shaft, and right into his brain like a drug. Jasmine was nothing compared to this. The part of Gold that was in control acknowledged that after fucking a younger girl, he could never go back to the matured type.

After a while the going got easier. As his thrusting began to pick up speed, her slit stretched painfully to accommodate him. At the same time his dick was well lubed from her blood. Finally as he reached the highest speed he could manage in this particular position, he felt the beginnings of an orgasm coming on.

A more rational Gold would have slowed down to prolong the encounter, but Gold's primal side was satisfied that the girl had been shut up. He found some way to go faster, now making a rather loud slapping sound as their thighs collided with each thrust.

Heidi was in agony. She had heard that rape victims usually blacked out, but she was granted no such reprieve. She was all too aware of the terrible feeling of tearing coming from between her legs. She could practically smell her own blood on him. It felt like he was killing her. It was as if he was cutting her through with a chainsaw. It would never end. It had to end. She couldn't take it. She wished she would die right there, but the darkness wouldn't come. She was aware of every tiny, stretching, tearing, agonizing detail.

Finally he stopped. His final mighty thrust buried him as far inside of her as he could go, as his seed erupted forth. Wave after wave shot out, exploding from the end of his weapon and coating her insides with the thick sticky fluid. It seemed like it would never stop. She was filled to the brim, and it kept coming, small dribbles squirting out from around his dick, and leaking into her womb. In the back of his mind, Gold acknowledged that she was too young to get knocked up.

At last he slid out, slowly, as if he suddenly didn't want to risk hurting her. His dick had a disgusting pinkish coating made of her blood and his semen. The same pinkish mixture began to dribble out from between her legs. Heidi finally blacked out, passing into unconsciousness.

Gold remained where he was for a few moments, in a sort of gray haze, his erection drooping and finally subsiding. After two minutes, he stood up, walked over to where he had thrown the girl's panties, and used them to wipe the remnants of the girl off of his dick. He dressed himself, his eyes fixed on the girl's womanhood, with his own signature still seeping out, making a tiny puddle on the ground.

As Gold replaced his hat, he felt a pang of pity. Not regret of any sort, but he did feel sorry for the girl, with no clothes, out in the middle of nowhere on a cold night. If he just left here there, she was likely to catch pneumonia, or worse, hypothermia. Gold untied and ungagged her, took a few minutes to make her a fire, with the help of his trusty Typhlosion of course. He even left her a blanket.

Gold knew that the law could never punish him. Assault, sexual or otherwise, was a common risk to trainers wandering Kanto and Johto. Police could barely handle the day-to-day issues inside of the cities, and the only true justice in the world came when vigilante trainers rallied together to take down evil groups like Team Rocket.

Gold continued on down the path. The sun had set now, and it was officially nighttime.

Overall, his mood had improved.


End file.
